Tu reputacion
by Zoe-Rem
Summary: espero que ande ahora, sino me doy por vencida!!!!


1  
  
2 Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, son todos de la maravillosa J.K.R . Y la canción es de Ricardo Arjona, uno de mis cantantes favoritos, el cual les recomiendo. Asi que no vengan a reclamarme nada!!! (si me demandan no obtendrán nada, porque estoy seca)  
  
Tu reputación3  
  
4  
  
5 Ginny Weasley era fisicamente una chica perfecta. Su pelo rojo oscuro caía lacio por su espalda casi hasta el final de esta, y sus ojos marrones tenían una mirada pícara. Su piel era absolutamente suave y perfecta, y su físico no dejaba nada que desar, tenía muy buenas curvas y piernas largas. Claro que ella lo sabía, y por eso se vestía de la forma en que lo hacía. Simepre con polleras demasiado cortas o pantalones demasiado ajustados, y de tops ni hablar, todos escotados, cortos, ajustados. Pero lo peor de todo era su reputación, todos sabían que ella salía con cualquier chico. Y no solo salía, sino todo lo que eso implicaba, aunque fuera cosa de una sola noche. Todos los hombres la veían como un objeto, como una chica con la cual divertirse un rato.  
  
  
  
Tu reputación  
  
Son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra  
  
Llevarte a la cama era mas fácil que respirar  
  
Tu teléfono es de total dominio popular  
  
Y tu colchón tiene mas huellas  
  
Que una playa en pleno verano  
  
Has hecho el amor mas veces que mi abuela  
  
Y aun no acabas ni la escuela  
  
~Draco's PoV~  
  
'¿Con quién demonios estará hoy?' Pensaba muy angustiado. No me parece justo que esté seduciendo a un hombre que no sabe absolutamente nada de ella, salvo que tiene un físico de ensueño. '¿Por qué esto tiene que pasarme a mi? Yo no pedí nada de esto'. Tenía que enamorarme de la chica con peor reputación en todo Hogwarts, y si, digo ENAMORARME, porque yo no soy como todos esos imbéciles que la buscan para acostarse con ella. Yo la quiero desde siempre, me gusta todo de ella, su forma de caminar, sus gestos, su forma de pensar, porque aunque nadie lo note ella PIENSA y tiene sentimientos. Me encanta su forma de ser, la conozco más que cualquiera de esos idiotas.  
  
Yo sé que quizás no es lo que uno diría "una dama respetable", pero bueno, todos tenemos nuestros defectos. Es verdad que ella no es una santa, pero nadie lo es, todos hicimos alguna maldad. Algunos todavía las hacemos...En fin, lo que quiero decir es, aunque sea como es ¿yo que puedo hacer? Estoy demasiado enamorado de ella.  
  
Y aun sabiendo que no eres el mejor partido  
  
Dime quien puede contra Cupido  
  
Y si es que yo no he sido un monje  
  
Porque voy a exigirte que seas santa  
  
Pero hoy estoy dispuesto a borrarle esa reputación. Voy a ir hacia ella, no va a ser difícil seducirla. Pero yo no quiero una noche con Ginny, NO, yo quiero más que eso. Quiero vivir mi vida con ella. Bien, allá voy. La veo salir del Comedor por un pasillo, así que la sigo y justo antes de que llegue a la escalera la llamo.  
  
'Ginny'  
  
'Eh? Ah, hola!' Se da vuelta y me mira de pies a cabeza como evaluándome.  
  
'¿Querés ir mañana a Hogsmeade conmigo?' le pregunto con mi corazón agitado  
  
'Si seguro' me dice con una sonrisa absolutamente encantadora  
  
'Bueno, nos encontramos en Las Tres Escobas a las 3' le dije yéndome  
  
'Perfecto' me dijo yéndose por las escaleras.  
  
Era Sábado, faltaban 5 minutos para las 3 y yo estaba sentado en una mesa de las Tres Escobas esperándola. Un poco después llegó, vistiendo una pollera muy corta de denim (A/N: la tela de los jeans) un top negro de tiras muy finitas y sandalias de taco alto. Estaba igual de hermosa que siempre. Vino hacia mí y nos saludamos.  
  
'¿Vamos a caminar un rato?' le pregunté  
  
'Bueno' fue su única respuesta  
  
Así que pasamos la tarde entera caminando, viendo negocios, paramos a tomar helados y sobre todo hablamos mucho, nos reíamos y bromeábamos. A medida que conversábamos mejor me sentía alrededor de ella.  
  
~Ginny's PoV~  
  
Hoy fui a encontrarme con Draco en Las Tres Escobas, ya estaba ahí cuando yo llegué, lo miré bien antes de saludarlo. 'Si que esta guapo' pensé. Me dijo que fuéramos a caminar y yo accedí. La verdad es que la pasé muy bien, estuvimos hablando mucho, realmente no sabía lo divertido que era y cuando la tarde fue llegando a su fin yo me sentía totalmente a gusto a su lado. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que no hubiera intentado nada conmigo. En general cuando me invitan a algún lugar es para acostarse conmigo más tarde. Per me di cuenta que él era diferente, que había algo en él.  
  
Y después supe qué era.  
  
Cuando volvimos a Hogwarts ya era casi de noche y me acompañó hasta la sala común, cuando llegamos al retrato me dijo que lo había pasado muy bien y que le gustaría repetirlo. A lo que yo le dije que encantada, que porque no le sábado siguiente.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera contestar nada lo besé. ¡Sí! No podía creerlo, en general ellos me besaban a mí, pero es que verlo ahí parado con esa sonrisa tan sexy me volvía loca. Pero juro que ese beso fue el mejor de mi vida. Fue un beso muy simple y corto, ya que yo me separé enseguida, pero cuando toqué sus labios sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y sentía que estaba en una nube. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así.  
  
~Draco's PoV~  
  
Estabamos parados en la entrada de su sala común hablando de volver a ir a Hogsmeade cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso me besó. Me tomó de sorpresa, pero era lo que había estado deseando desde que la conozco. Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos sentí una extraña sensación recorrer todo mi cuerpo y me sentía decididamente feliz. Así que cuando se separó de mí enseguida me decepcioné, pero la miré a los ojos y por la forma en que me miraba supe que había sido algo más que un beso. Antes de que pudiera decir nada la agarré de la cintura, la acerqué a mí y la bese con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella. Ella puso sus manos en mi cuello y me devolvió el beso. Fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida, porque ella era tan especial.  
  
  
  
Si el pasado te enseño a besar así  
  
Bendito sea el que estuvo antes de mi  
  
Si el pasado te enseño a tocarme así  
  
Benditos los que estuvieron antes de mi  
  
Si otros han sido tu escuela  
  
Yo seré tu graduación  
  
Cuando incluyas en la cama al corazón  
  
Un rato después ella me invitó a pasar a su habitación.  
  
'No, prefiero quedarme acá con vos' le dije mirándola a los ojos. Ella me miró con cara de confusión, pero después cambió a una de alivio. Como si me lo hubiera preguntado por rutina u obligación.  
  
'Que bueno, porque yo siento lo mismo. Sé que quizás sea raro pero...' me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
'¿Qué pasa?' le pregunté muy preocupado. ¿Qué podría ser lo que le molestara tanto? Me miró con ojos tristes y con lágrimas en sus mejillas. La abrazé contra mí y mientras le acariciaba la espalda ella lloraba mojándome la túnica.  
  
''¿Querés ir a caminar un rato y me lo contás, como hoy?'' le pregunté , y cuando ella asintió la abrazé por los hombros y la llevé caminando conmigo muy silenciosamente hasta el lago. Cuando llegamos me senté con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y ella se sentó a mi lado.  
  
''Lo que pasa es que...bueno, yo' empezó Ginny ''yo sé qué es lo que piensan todos de mí, y sé que me lo busqué, pero ya me cansé. Me cansé de ser la chica que todos buscan para acostarse una noche y después dejar tirada hasta que tienen ganas de nuevo.''  
  
Yo abrí la boca para decirle algo que la haga sentir mejor, pero no pude, porque apenas lo hice ella me hizo un gesto con la mano como para que espere.  
  
"No, dejame terminar. Pero hoy conocí a alguien, alguien que siempre me había parecido muy lindo pero malvado. Y hoy me di cuanta que no era así, que era una persona dulce y muy simpática." Me miró a los ojos y vi como sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Las sequé con mi pulgar y le contesté  
  
"Bueno, quiero que sepas que mis intenciones no son esas, Ginny, yo... yo te amo" y le di un suave beso. Ella me miraba con los ojos como platos y después en su cara angelical apareció una sonrisa verdadera.  
  
"¿Lo decís en serio?" me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.  
  
"Si, y de hoy en adelante, no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, si vos aceptás por supuesto"  
  
No hicieron falta las palabras, se acerco y me besó con fuerza. Ese momento fue el mas feliz de toda mi vida.  
  
Dicen por ahí  
  
Que tu terrible fama de ligera  
  
Ha venido a pintarme un par de cuernos  
  
en la mollera  
  
Que tengo que sacarte del barrio y del país  
  
Si es que quiero darle a esta historia un final feliz  
  
Si supieran la ternura inmensa que hay en ti  
  
Y todo lo que haces por mi  
  
Ven y abrázame sin miedos  
  
Y dame un beso a la salud de los chismosos  
  
~* unas semanas después *~  
  
"Te digo Draco, que no me parece conveniente" me dijo Blaise "esa chica es...bueno,...apenas le des la espalda va estar en la cama con otro. No sabe lo que es la fidelidad"  
  
Estábamos sentados en la sala común y aunque la mayoría ya se habían acostumbrado a que Ginny y yo estuviéramos juntos, nadie lo aprobaba. Y es más, siempre hablaban mal de ella.  
  
"Para tu información, Ginny ha cambiado muchísimo y ya no es como era antes. Ella me ama al igual que yo a ella. Y nunca pensaría en engañarme." Le dije visiblemente enojado. Odiaba que hablaran mal de ella. "Es mas, me voy ahora mismo a buscarla." Y con so me fui.  
  
Fui a la biblioteca a buscar tranquilidad, pero por más que confiara en Ginny ciegamente, tenía miedo que Blaise tuviera razón. En eso estaba pensando cuando sentí un par de brazos por mis hombros y un beso en la mejilla. Me di vuelta y vi al objeto de mis pensamientos.  
  
"Hola hermosa, ¿qué hacías?" le pregunté  
  
"Te vi acá y vine a saludarte" me contestó mientras se sentaba en mi regazo.  
  
"Ginny, ¿Tu... este..bueno.. no se como decirte esto." Comencé yo  
  
"¿Qué pasa? Estás nervioso. Sabés que podés decirme lo que sea." Me dijo mirándome con esos hermosos ojos. Y cuando los vi, supe con total seguridad que nunca me engañaría. Que sentía lo mismo que yo.  
  
"nada, estupideces mías. Ginny, Te amo" le dije mientras la abrazaba  
  
"Yo también te amo Draco. Sos mi vida." Contestó y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, este songfic era una idea que había quedado dando vueltas hace rato. Me ha quedado un poco empalagoso, pero me gustó igual  
  
Dejen reviews para saber que opinan Porfa!!!!!  
  
Gracias!!! Ari=P 


End file.
